The conventional touch display panel has a basic configuration comprising a display panel (for example, a liquid crystal panel) and a touch screen arranged outside of the display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal panel comprises an array substrate 13 and an opposite substrate 11 which are arranged opposite to each other, wherein a liquid crystal layer 12 is filled therebetween; a touch screen 14 is bonded to the outside of the liquid crystal panel, and as a result, the conventional touch display panel is formed. Herein, the color filter layer of the liquid crystal panel can be manufactured on the opposite substrate 11 to form a color filter substrate, and can also be manufactured on the array substrate 13 directly.
Nevertheless, since the touch screen is arranged outside of the display panel, an add-on touch panel is thicker, which does not conform to the trend of the display device towards thinness, and thus it is a trend to adopt an in-cell touch panel in a portable display device, that is, the touch configuration is integrated inside the display panel.
For the in-cell touch display panel, both a touch control driving portion and a display driving portion are included therein; in the driving and controlling for the existing in-cell capacitive touch display panel, the report rate is not high, rendering a low touch control accuracy.